A visit to Kagome, PART 3 OF ARC 1
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru visit Kagome and InuYasha after the birth of their first child. Sesshomaru finds himself captivated by the sight of Rin holding a hanyou pup.


"Rin, come with me

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

This is part 3 of arc 1

Rin: age 12

"Rin, come with me. Jakken, stay here."

Rin fell in step behind her lord, and gave a soft chuckle, one much different from her girlish giggle. They were going to Inuyasha's village. She was so excited! She was going to see Kagome!

Kagome had a new baby and it was all Rin could do to not jump out of her skin in excitement at seeing the baby. All of a sudden there was a crash and a nearby tree toppled over. Inuyasha was coming to meet them. Why did he always have to act like they were enemies?

"What do yo-… never mind, you got _her_ with you, so you didn't come to fight… come on, your kid can meet my new pup…" Inuyasha was beaming with pride. Rin couldn't help but respond.

"Oooohhhhh a baayyyybeeee!"

"Pup." He and his brother corrected in unison, before glaring at each other, the tension was only broken when Rin piped up,

"I'll bet Kagome says 'baby'… and it doesn't matter _what_ you call it, its CUTE!!"

Inuyasha saw Rin's face and smiled then turned to his brother and scowled. He just knew that asshole would never let Rin lead a normal life, and have kids of her own, let alone the dog eared hanyou she had claimed to want since she was only eight. His kids _did_ have his ears.

They got into the hut and Kagome was putting a breast away, having just finished feeding the baby girl. Rin looked at Kagome's breast for just a split second before sub-consciously looking down at her own just-beginning-to-bud breasts. A hint of envy, and curiosity swept across her face, giving away her secret thoughts. She was growing up, and she wanted to do it quickly.

The always cheerful, if a little weary looking Kagome addressed Rin,

"Come here Rin! Come see the new baby, you can hold her if you want."

With no hesitation at all Rin walked over and took the baby from Kagome. Working on instinct, she cradled the tiny bundle perfectly, nuzzled her, kissed her, and held her tightly. She could stay like this all day and night… She reached up to pet the 'pup's' ears, and watched in fascination as they flicked under her feather light touch.

"Oh Kagome, she does have his ears… and his hair… and those gorgeous gold eyes!" Rin was gushing over the baby, completely unaware she had just admitted one of her secret loves… her lord's honey under ice colored eyes.

Sesshomaru stared on, her words were not lost on him… however, he had a mission, he had to talk to the miko… So why was he finding it so _difficult_ to look away from the sight of Rin, holding an Inu pup? What so fascinated him about the sight? He realized there was something there, something he was still coming to terms with, something that no one else needed to know right now.

He saw a shadow image of an older Rin, holding a pup close… _his_ pup. Instead of the feeling of revulsion that should have come to him, another emotion came, completely unbidden… _contentment_. That same feeling of a certain…rightness… with that image. He felt that familiar deep instinctual knowledge that this was how it was _meant to be_.

Before Sesshomaru realized he had said anything aloud, and even then, it was so low that only Inuyasha, with his hanyou hearing, heard it, he admitted to himself,

"The fates have a sense of humor."

Inuyasha gave him a look, but for once, wisely kept his mouth shut, he had _no idea_ what his brother meant, but there seemed to be no malice in it.

Finally prying his eyes from Rin by an act of sheer _will_, he finally came to the reason for his visit.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru seeks your council."

Kagome looked up disbelievingly, and only nodded before silently following Sesshomaru out of the hut, and keeping pace with him as he walked.

"What is it?" Kagome dared to ask.

"Rin is… changing, growing… this Sesshomaru has replaced her garments twice already this year. This Sesshomaru admits his lack of knowledge of human females. Enlighten this Sesshomaru on how it is that humans transition from childhood into adulthood."

"Are you asking me about puberty?" It was only a sense of self-preservation that kept Kagome from either laughing hysterically or gaping at him like a fish out of water.

"Ummmm, do you want her to stay with us now?" Kagome suddenly felt very sorry for Rin. The idea that the girl would be guided through emotionally trying times by such an unemotional being was… well… scary.

Sesshomaru could not contain the growl as it rose from his chest, or the dangerous look in his eyes at the thought of leaving Rin.

"Iie, she _will stay_ with _me."_

Kagome was taken aback. She had known he cared for the girl, but didn't realize his fierce possessiveness until this moment. She had never seen anything like it except for when Inuyasha was protecting her, after they had mated. Sesshomaru had even broken his speech pattern. He was clearly upset at the thought of being separated from Rin.

"Um well… Rin is going to change and grow a lot over the next few years. Physically _and_ emotionally. She's going to get her period…"

"Explain."

Kagome was only a little flustered explaining menstation, moodswings, and adolescent behavior to the taiyoukai."

The two made their way back to the hut, and Kagome couldn't help but smile at the sight that awaited her. There was Rin, the usually somewhat hyper girl seemingly completely peaceful, singing to her daughter.

_Nama no naka  
Mori no naka  
Kaze no naka  
Yume no naka  
Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru  
Jakken-sama wo shita naete_

_Watashi wa hitori de machimashou  
Sesshoumaru-sama omodori wo_

The baby was fast asleep in her arms, and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Rin informed them that he went out to go help Kaede with some heavy lifting. The elderly miko was in more and more need of help recently.

"Rin, we're going." Rin had never sung that song for anyone but him… he was… certainly _not _jealous… certainly not.

He was also _not_ mildly disturbed that this was the first time ever that, after she had handed the baby to Kagome, there was the slightest bit of regret in Rin's voice as she responded to his command to follow him.

"Hai…" He certainly did _not _think about how slowly she walked away from that hut.

Was the pull of a pup that damn strong? Did she already grow so attached in a short hour? So attached she was sad to go, even when she was going with him?

"What did you think of the pup, Rin? You seem… reluctant to leave."

Rin knew Sesshomaru-sama didn't like hanyou, and maybe he wouldn't like her response, but… he could've smelled a lie, so she was stuck.

"She's beautiful. I like her very much."

"Hnn. I see… you like inu pups then?"

"Hai… she was so tiny, so… perfect…"

Sesshomaru walked on in silence, and she followed in kind. He couldn't help but agree with Rin's assessment of the female pup. She _was_ beautiful… even though she was hanyou. Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha had plenty of reason to be proud of her, would he be just as proud if his pup were hanyou?

He had a feeling he may someday find out.

a/n: for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, the writing style is maturing, along with Rin. The chapters from now on will be longer, and the ratings will be higher. Thank You so much to all who reviewed the shorter, less well written chapters, and have encouraged me to continue this arc.


End file.
